Vanished
by lizzy74656
Summary: Someone has gone and done a vanishing trick and the Family is puzzled as to why? B'Elanna and Tom are not my usual choice for my Voyager stories - so here goes...
1. Where and Why?

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Star Trek Voyager or the characters within, they are the sole property of Paramount and CBS. I just have some fun. Enjoy.

 **Vanished**

 **Where & Why**

"Why?" she whispered to herself as she stood at the main window in her newly assigned apartment on Earth. It had been a repeated theme ever since the news of his disappearance had reached her. One minute he'd been taking part in Starfleet's round of PR interviews with FNN and the next he'd gone – vanished.

The worried female sighed and hugged herself as she struggled to understand where and why he'd left without any word to her or anyone, that was what worried her the most.

They had been on Earth for almost three months, the debriefings long over for most of the crew; only the command team had had to endure it a little longer and then the PR interviews with the popular chat shows had started straight after; leaving everyone within the 'Family' feeling these interviews went on almost morning, noon and night; and now he'd gone.

The strident cry of her newborn daughter had her putting aside her troubled thoughts on her lost friend to deal with more immediate and pressing needs. It was after she'd re-settled the young child that her husband came home and his tired expression did nothing to calm her.

"Dad's doing all he can, Lanna," he informed her softly, mindful of her emotional needs as well as that of their daughter's. "He's calling a meeting of the 'Family' in the morning to let us know what the facts are at this present time," he informed her, holding her close to him.

"He promised he'd always be there for me, Tom," she said anxiously, cuddling close to him. He rested his chin on her head his arms wrapped around her. This silent gesture of comfort meant more to her than any amount of words he could have spoken. Their sleep that night wasn't peaceful as their daughter demanded their loving attention, yet it was reasonable for they couldn't really worry about what they didn't know.

=/\=

At Admiral Paris' home after an anxious breakfast the following morning most of the Voyager 'Family' – those who were still on Earth – gathered with mixed emotions to hear about their missing friend. Miral was absconded in the arms of her Grandmother whilst her parents joined the 'Family'.

"Where's Janeway?" someone asked.

"I suggested that she remain in her current duty schedule. Starfleet Admiralty – as a whole; isn't exactly falling over themselves to find our missing friend," Owen Paris informed them. Like most of those gathered he was out of uniform, yet Torres noted that his body language spoke loudly of his command status as an Admiral; she smiled to herself as she stood beside her husband whom she could feel was trying hard not to bristle at his father's unconscious attitude.

"Relax, Flyboy," she whispered lovingly into his ear.

"Doctor your report please," Owen said to their EMH.

"Certainly Admiral," he acknowledged, clearing his throat he informed them that their missing persons had been at Starfleet Medical prior to his disappearance; being treated for injuries sustained in a mugging. "The second of such incidents; the first was a very serious one. Both hospitalisations took place when Admiral Janeway was being interviewed by FNN, with the popular chat show host Mark Kelsea as per Starfleet's PR schedule."

"But Doctor both those broadcasts clearly showed the Commander was there," noted Dalby frowning puzzled, by this news.

"He was in hospital being treated for a sustained physical attack by a person or persons unknown," the EMH said firmly.

"If your next question is have they been caught? No they have not," Owen Paris said, his face reflecting the sense of injustice that all in attendance were expressing in various ways. "There has been no formal identification of the perpetrators' at this stage," he added worriedly.

"Will they be caught and identified?" a voice asked tightly.

"I don't know." That honest reply tinged with regret surprised his son – Tom, this was something new for him to contemplate about his father.

"Does anyone know if someone – other than the Doctor – visited Chakotay at Starfleet Medical?" the calm voice of Ayala asked.

"That is unknown as it appears the internal sensors weren't working for a time and the general nursing staff were busy elsewhere. It was only when the EMH went to check on his patient that we discovered him missing."

"Sensor blackout and lack of staff, rather convenient!" noted Dalby softly.

"So he could have slipped out at anytime, between the Doc's visits," Tom noted; his father nodded affirmation.

"The question remains why and where?" Torres said.

"Neither question has any positive answers at this moment, only more questions and dead ends."

No-one said anything to that as she'd only expressed vocally what they were all asking of themselves and Paris senior had only confirmed what they already suspected about this affair.

"I'm sure it has something to do with **that** question and that glance between them every time it's asked," said Dalby his tone sour.

"It would have been better if Starfleet hadn't ordered the Command Team to do these interviews at all," Mariah Henley injected bitterly.

"Indeed," sighed Paris senior.

"Why couldn't Starfleet have left that subject to our debriefings; what did they hope to gain?" Sam Wildman asked anxiously, her husband at her side. "They even asked Naomi about their sleeping arrangements."

"They **did**! What did she tell them?" his tone gruff and indignant at his fellow Admirals.

"She said they had their **own** quarters like everyone else," responded the Ktarian male using the same inflections in his voice that were known characteristics of his daughter; making many smile.

"Of all the betting pools we had on Voyager there is only one that remains unclaimed to this date. Yes, Tom?" Ayala asked. Paris junior nodded confirmation. No-one needed the subject matter of 'that' pool to be voiced or clarified for they all knew what it was and that it was the largest too.

Silence descended on the group as they contemplated all that had happened to them and especially the Command Team since _Voyager's_ return. Admiral Paris informed them that he would keep them all up-dated when any new information came to light and suggested that they all keep their eyes and ears open to any new leads on the questions posed today and to keep in touch as discreetly as possible; as it appeared there were elements within Starfleet that felt either threaten by _Voyager_ 's unexpected return or just some within the crew - Family. Thus they soon left to go about their new daily activities none the wiser as to their friends whereabouts or why Starfleet wanted a certain question answered.

=/\=

The letter when it arrived was eagerly read by its recipient more than once and although her father-in-law asked no-one was sure how it had arrived at his Pathfinder office.

"With so many people coming and going about their normal duties, it could have been slipped in by any one person or more," he noted puzzled. "Does he say where he is?" he asked hopefully and yet wasn't that surprised when she shook her head.

"Can't say I blame him," noted Tom gently as he rocked his daughter.

"It does mean I can't reply to him."

"You mean tell him off!" her husband quipped with a knowing smile. At first she scowled at him, which soon soften into a gentle smile as she settled down to avidly read the letter again, although by now she knew it word for word.

When a second letter arrived a few days later, she read it just as eagerly as the first, but something there caused her some disquiet, even Tom felt it lacked something. Thus when a third letter arrived via the usual postal system, Torres marched into Admiralty and let them know with very strong verbal words how she felt about these two latest letters.

"I know how he writes and it's not like this," slamming the letters down on the desk in front of Admiral Hayes. He was the main liaison officer who'd been dealing with the _Voyager_ crew since their return, rather than the Pathfinder project; as its leading officer was considered too close to the crew to be objective enough. She had not waited for him to call her into his office she'd just marched in unannounced.

"If you think this trivial will get me to reveal where he is, you can think again. So leave me alone," she growled and stormed out of the man's office; leaving behind a rather stunned and bemused Admiral Hayes.

=/\=


	2. Scarborough Fair

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

Scarborough Fair

An invite to Scarborough Fair arrived about four months after their friend went missing and although B'Elanna Torres was surprised, excited and stunned to be asked to attend, she wasn't surprised by Tom's reaction.

"Sounds like an old trading fair!" he said puzzled by his wife's disbelieve, buoyed by excitement.

"Scarborough's Engineering Fair is a very prestigious event."

"Sorry; I wasn't aware of its existence."

"Not many people are, outside of engineering," she said, giving him a loving smile. "I just never expected to be invited to attend," awe in her voice as she read again the invite message with it's official trading logo emblazoned behind the words and her name.

"When can you go?" he asked.

"As soon as possible; the engineering part of the Fair only runs for a few days in the trading season. It starts in two days time."

"I see. How long will it take us to get to this Fair?" he asked still puzzled by her reaction to the invite.

"Three days max."

"I guess we'd better prep the dotting Grandparents into looking after Miral," he said decisively and then had a sudden thought. "I can go with you?!"

"Wouldn't have it any other way, Flyboy!"

=/\=

Additional details on Scarborough Fair: - On Earth at the town of Scarborough in the county of Yorkshire, England, during medieval times was a large fair that took place on the wide sandy shore for all who had wares to sell or needed to buy, plus it was also where labourers could hire themselves out and be hired by landowners for the season, before moving on to the next hiring fair. It started on the 15th August and ran for 45 days to September 26th. During the 20th Century the Fair in its original form no longer ran, but the town did celebrate the fairs original start date with local events. The Fair not only attracted traders, but also pleasure seekers and day-trippers so other facilities sprang up to accommodate them too.

The same is true of the planet where a revival of the Fair took place during the 24th Century; a neutral planet who welcomes all as long as they keep to the laws applied by the Planetary Council. Nothing illegal was to take place within the planet's sphere of influence; if it did the perpetrators would be tried at the local legal hall and then the guilty were handed over to their own legal bodies for sentencing and punishment. There was only one known organisation that was not openly welcomed – The Orion Syndicate or anyone connected to them.

The Fair operated within the planet's temperate zone for most of its short summer/autumn season; which equalled about three to four Federation standard months, depending on the orbit of the planet around its fluctuating star/sun. The native inhabitants kept very much to themselves in the outer reaches of the planet, thus most people only ever heard them, if at all.

Human colonists ran the Fair and were the public face of Scarborough. Therefore no-one was sure as to whom the top boss was; yet rumours abounded that it's a Mafia styled family, though that has yet to be proven, if anyone really wanted it proved.

The different sections/areas are closed off to each other, except for one day at the end of the Engineering Fair which only runs for three days at both the start of the Fairs season and towards the closing of it. All who attend the Engineers Fair are noteworthy within their field and are personally invited by the Fair's main Council to share their ideas and innovations with others of like mind, including engineering firms and technical schools.

All other areas run the full length of the season and you can only cross borders at certain points and via special passes issued on request and approval of the Fair's main Council. Like its Earth namesake anything and everything could be bought or sold at Scarborough; there were some notable exceptions, hardcore drugs, weapons, alcohol and slaves being the main four, otherwise free trade could be practise in all other fields of industry, husbandry, medicine and services – personal and general. Equipment, spacecraft, land vehicles and sea going vessels, the list was endless.

Many taverns and hotels provided for the travelling buyers and sellers alike, plus the day trippers; some were permanent structures in the many different sections, others were temporary food stalls thus providing for every taste and pocket; A truly colourful array of people and buildings.

=/\=

It was into this colourful spectacle that Torres and Paris arrived at the main spaceport and were soon settled into their assigned accommodation at Scarborough Fair – which was not the name of the planet only the Fair – they soon sampled the delights of the Engineering side of the Fair the next morning, or at least Torres did; she was in her element, Paris just tagged along.

"I think we have a tail!" he whispered whilst she inspected a small parts stall.

"Not surprising," she noted softly. "Let's find some lunch," she suggested brightly, handing back the item to its rather disappointed stall holder. She'd been hoping that their missing friend would be at the Fair, but as yet he had not made his presence known or even if he was there at all. They were aware of the other sections of the Fair around the Engineering area; thus it was at their lodgings at the end of that day, that they were informed the barriers between the various sections of the Fair would be open to all the following morning as the Fair's season was drawing to a close.

Back in their room, Paris handed her a hand written note that had come via the receptionist.

' _Lose the tail and take wing.'_

"I'll take care of the tail," Tom said giving her a cuddle as they both knew who it was from.

"Take wing?!" she wondered.

"Let's deal with the tail first. I'm sure the wing will appear," he said.

"What would I do without you!?"

"Oh, I'm sure you'd survive, just," grinning softly with her.

=/\=

The following morning after an early breakfast and dressed loudly – Hawaiian style shirts – in order to attract their tail, they set off around the Fair sampling the delights of the other nearby areas. Tom found a willing volunteer to swap places with Torres whilst she perused the craft stalls for the 'wing'. Why she felt it would be here she couldn't say with any certainty just that it seemed the right place to start. All around her other fair goers were colourfully dressed making the most of the sunshine and the joyful carnival-like atmosphere. It was on a small stall of crafted and carved wood items that she felt she'd found the 'wing'. It was in the form of a carved bird pendant, something about the way it was carved from a dark natural wood its wings outstretched in full flight tugged at her memory.

"Beautiful is it not?" observed the trader sensing a sale as the lady fingered the bird shape eyes distant.

"How much?" her tone quiet yet abrupt.

"One bar of latinum," was the immediate response.

"Keep it!" she snapped and yet she didn't relinquish her hold on it.

"Five strips perhaps?" the trader suggested mildly, but the woman just glared at him offended. "Two slips my final offer," he said watching this alien female frown at him, puzzled as if trying to weigh up his motives for lowering the price so much. Quietly she handed over her two slips of latinum. On taking them he held her hand tight and leaned closer to her and whispered in her ear:

"The Tavern is marked," his voice gruff and then he let her go. "Pleasure doing business with you," he said more loudly with a mocking grin and bow, before turning away to deal with another unsuspecting customer.

Torres put the pendant's thin leather throng around her neck, her hand still playing over the carved flying bird and moved slowly to where she knew of only one Tavern that was marked, doing a bit of browsing of the other stalls as she went.

The Tavern in question stood near the boundary of the Engineering Fair with the Animal Fair, a solid building that formed part of an open square with narrow streets leading off it into the back streets of what was part of the Ostler's Quarter. What marked this Tavern was not its name – the Saddleback Pig – but the stain on the wall in the faint shape of a Falcon's wing, as if someone had drawn the shadow of a hawk hovering above on a bright sunny day, not that this planet had any such avian creatures in its alien skies.

She breathed deeply as she watched the general swaying melee of people on this bright sunny day from the deeper shadows of the alleyway set across from the Tavern, listening to the sounds of the many voices as they washed over her alert ears, hoping to pick up one very special voice, yet it proved elusive.

The midday heat forced her to move down the alley to a deep door recess. Although she knew from having checked it earlier in the day that the door was locked she felt a sense of unease about it now and yet she still stood within its cooling shadows and continued to wait, her hand still playing over the carved bird pendant.

After a moment she stiffened sensing a large presence behind her.

"Don't Lanna," a voice commanded sharply, before she could whip round. "What you don't know you can't lie about," he added gently. She nodded closing her eyes and leaned back into him, instinctively knowing who this male was, just by his presence as well as that soft commanding voice letting his arms protectively enfold around her.

"I've missed you," her voice choked with emotion.

"I've missed you too," he responded giving her a gentle squeeze. She relaxed into him; eyes still closed savouring the feel and scent of him so close after so long apart.

"I got your letters," she informed him, wanting to hear his voice again.

"Only one, Lanna; I didn't want to compromise the courier," he said, making her smile, as she realised she'd been right to be cautious of the other two.

"Always protective," she murmured quietly.

"Naturally!" a smile in his tone. Torres snuggled closer to him wanting to make up for all those missing months he'd been lost to her, feeling safe and warm within his embrace.

Something in that quiet moment changed, although she wasn't fully aware of it until he spoke.

"I'd like you to relay a message to **HER**." The anger in his voice was startling, a stark contrast to how he'd spoken up to that point, causing Torres' eyes to snap open and become alert.

"What's the message?" she asked carefully, sensing his deep hurt amidst the anger in his body.

"If **she** wants to talk, all she has to do is ask," he said, his tone strained and cold.

"True," she responded softly, watching the people out in the sunshine beyond the end of their quiet alleyway; knowing that Janeway would want to know a location before she asked anything.

"Second. Take the price off my head," he said close to her ear, causing her to shiver at the menace in his tone.

"Fine," breathing deep to calm herself, as she'd not been aware that there **was** a bounty out on him and wondered if her father-in-law knew anything about it. Then she asked, "What about Seven?"

"What about Seven!?" he repeated sounding amused by her train of thoughts.

"Don't you want to let her know you're alright?" puzzled by the fact that he'd even started to date Seven at all. She felt a chuckle rumble in his chest behind her back.

"Lanna, why don't you ask Seven **that** question," still sounding amused. "I had no reason to say no, did I?" he noted his smile coming through his voice.

"I suppose not," she admitted quietly, recalling the way Janeway had been treating him during those final weeks and months in the Delta Quadrant. "How long do you think you'll be away?" anxious now, her hands holding onto his arms around her tightly as if afraid he would vanish all too soon.

"As long as it takes, Lanna," he said with a sigh. "Someone was sure I had sullied their Golden girl," his tone bitter.

"You are an honourable man, my friend and brother," she defended him, indignant that anyone would suggest otherwise.

"Thank you for your faith in me," giving her a gentle squeeze. "You'd better return to your husband," he said and gently propelled her forward out of the shadowed doorway and out into the melee of people before the Tavern. It was here that she saw Tom sitting at a table conversing with a very familiar figure. Torres wanted to look back to see if she could see if he was still there watching, but his command not to, stayed with her; as she walked over to her husband and the other male body.

"Ayala!" she exclaimed on recognising the male as she joined the pair.

"Hello, B'Elanna," the male greeted her with a genuine smile. "I was just telling Tom, that I was sure I'd heard a familiar voice whilst looking round one of the fairs. But I could not spot him," he informed sounding a little disappointed by his last statement.

"Did you lose your tail?" she asked softly of her husband sitting next to him, but still looking at Ayala and her hand once more playing with the carved bird pendant around her neck.

"Yep! Lost in the sea of humanity," he grinned, yet something in his face was telling.

"Another replaced it!?"

"You bet. Took me a while to lose that one too; not long after I bumped into Ayala here," his face asking the question he really wanted answered.

"I see. Not here, Tom," she whispered softly kissing his cheek. "Let's order lunch," she suggested loudly. In true Klingon style she banged the table for service and bellowed about the lack of such. The two human males felt like hiding under the table at first, and then Tom Paris did his own imitation of a hungry Klingon.

"Can't beat 'em..." Ayala muttered and joined in.

The three friends stayed together eating, drinking and talking about old times, both from their Maquis days and their Delta Quadrant sojourn; thus any unwanted attention or listening ears were disappointed in gaining any leads on the missing male.

=/\=


	3. Messages and Revelations

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

 **Messages & Revelations**

Their return journey to Earth and home was rather low key and uneventful, for which Torres was grateful for such small mercies. She reconnected with her daughter glad to feed her as nature intended and exchanged tales and shenanigans with her mother-in-law about Miral's antics whilst her mother was away. Grandmother had left by the time Tom returned home only to find his wife in a very dangerous mood – quiet and yet explosive.

"I've just spoken with Seven," she told him, getting in first saving him the trouble of broaching what looked to be a very sensitive subject, holding herself whilst standing at the main windows looking out over their reasonable sized garden at the back of the house.

"And?" he enquired carefully.

"She and Chakotay were dating in those last few months of _Voyager_ 's journey." Tom Paris said nothing; he knew there had been rumours flying around especially after the Doctor's startling confession, if not before when the two of them had been trapped on that planet with the Ventu; but nothing to suggest they were romantically interested in each other, but then again the cooling in the command team's relationship had been noted and commented on, on more than one occasion, he recalled silently.

"Anything else?" he prompted softly, when nothing more seemed to be forthcoming, quietly moving to stand in her personal space.

"She said that Neelix encouraged her, giving her tips and suggestions as to what constituted as a suitable date – to use Seven's phrasing," she clarified.

"I see," gently closing the gap between them.

"You don't sound surprised," she noted a little miffed and yet she relaxed into his embrace.

"When you're sitting just a few feet in front of **that** pair, you can pick up the vibes between them – or not." It was that softly spoken fact that really summed things up for them both.

"It's no wonder his tone sounded so angry and hurt; beside the fact that he didn't use her name or rank," she informed him having turned to face him and wrap her arms around his waist. They stood silently entwined together until their growing daughter's lusty yells drew them apart and to her side.

=/\=

Getting to see the said 'Golden Girl' of Starfleet was proving fraught with every obstruction imaginable and yet her Father-in-law couldn't explain why, as Janeway had told him the 'Family' had an open door invite as far as she was concerned. Thus her anger fuelling her momentum she stormed into the new Admiral's office, her calm husband and Janeway's flustered Aide, following in her wake.

"It's alright, Elliot," she assured the human male, thus he backed out of the plush office back to his domain calmly closing the doors on the silent still and tense atmosphere within. Three other persons currently occupied this same office space waiting for the storm waters to break.

"To what do I owe this unexpected pleasure?!" Janeway asked mildly.

For a moment no-one moved; then Torres strode forward from her spot and slapped the older woman across her face. Startled she could only mutely stare surprised at her former Chief Engineer, holding her hand to her stinging cheek.

"That's for hurting him," she said only loud enough for Janeway to hear. Torres' glared angrily at her former CO, but before she could speak again another voice sounded in the tense room.

"Assaulting a senior officer is a court martial offence!"

"Unfortunately for **you** Admiral," turning her angry eyes on him. "I'm not **in** Starfleet," she ground out at him, causing him to physically take a step away from this small bombshell. "I have a couple of messages for you," pausing to stand before Janeway. "If **you** really want to talk, all you have to do is ask," pausing a moment and then leaned in closer to the still stunned woman before her. "First take the price off my head," Torres' tone was very much as Kathryn Janeway would expect Chakotay to utter those words, which caused her to shiver with the menace behind them. Before she could respond another voice spoke:

"So you did meet with him?"

"Meet who?" she asked coldly, turning angry narrowing eyes on the new speaker.

"Your friend," he said uncertainly, feeling unnerved in the face of this woman's open hostility. Janeway just listened quietly.

"Which friend would that be?" her tone low and menacing.

"The one that's missing – Chakotay."

"Oh **that** friend!" her face relaxing a moment. "I'm glad **you** remembered that he has a name," she ground out. All this while Paris stood near the door and watched the proceedings, especially these three Admirals'. His father had been both surprised and alarmed that a bounty had been issued on Chakotay – _"Such things aren't done in Starfleet and the Federation anymore," he'd commented incensed. "Well someone has and in Kathryn Janeway's name too!" Torres had informed him._

"So you know where he – Chakotay is then?" the tone of voice hopeful even eager, brought Tom's mind back to the here and now.

"No I don't **Admiral** ," she growled, causing Tom to smile as the man appeared to back off from his wife. "He made very sure of that; but then he always has been very protective of those he cares about. Beside even if I did know of his whereabouts – which I don't – I wouldn't inform anyone remotely connected with Starfleet," she said and turned back to her former CO. "Including **you** Admiral," pausing to glare at the other female, who was still holding her slapped cheek. "He also informed me that he was attacked twice because someone believed he'd sullied Starfleet's Golden Girl and we both know that isn't true," her tone pointed. Janeway could only swallow nervously her eyes widening as this was new information to her. Paris noted that the three Admiral's exchanged knowing looks among themselves.

 _They know who and why!_ he thought, keeping his own expression neutral.

Torres turned away from the desk and stormed towards the door. "One other thing, Admiral," looking over her shoulder as she yanked open the door. "Don't expect any assistance from the Family."

Tom Paris said nothing as his wife stomped out; he just looked questioningly at Janeway and then her fellow Admirals, before quietly following his wife out.

"Appointment indeed!" they heard her snap at Elliot. "Keep it," she growled. The door clicked quietly shut.

=/\=

Janeway wasn't quite sure what to make of Torres' final comment about an appointment, as far as she was concerned all members of the 'Family' could drop in anytime. Her three fellow Admirals were talking among themselves but she paid them little heed, still trying to comprehend the messages and revelations that had been expressed here in her new office.

"I have to speak with Elliot," she said still looking semi-dazed at the closed door. "I shall not be long, Admirals," pausing as she moved around her desktop as if searching for something. "We'll then go over those proposals you mentioned," she informed them and quickly walked to the outer office where Elliot resided.

She put a finger to her lips when she reached his desk and opened the internal com-link between his desk and hers inside her office.

"That's a turnabout of events."

"Indeed. Any news from the tails or a response to the bounty rewards?"

"None. Did you expect any?"

"Perhaps!"

"You know she'll start to ask questions."

"She wouldn't be who she is, if she didn't! But we'll see." Janeway and Elliot glanced at each other at that point. "Is your informant well briefed?" the human male looked pale.

"Naturally. Do you take me for a fool?"

"No, no, my friend," the tone pacifying.

"We'd better keep a close eye on our Golden Girl!"

Janeway had heard enough, anger fuelling her indignation, cutting the link quietly. "It's doubtful you'll be immune from their anger and threats, Elliot," she whispered in his ear. "Stay here a moment; but I want you to follow with any reports you have to hand, understand?" her voice low. Elliot nodded silently and waited whilst she returned to her office leaving the door ajar so he could hear.

"I'm very sorry gentlemen, but something unexpected has come up and is going to require my **full** attention. Perhaps we can re-convene for another time?" he heard her say mildly.

"Certainly," noted one voice, by his tone it was obvious that he was unhappy about it, but knew they couldn't push things, so they made for the door. Elliot quickly fully disabled his internal com-link system, before the three Admiral's filed past his desk, one shooting him a pointed glare.

"I'll call you," Janeway shot after them. "Elliot!" her tone commanding.

"Ma'am!" he responded, picking up the scattered PADD's off his desk hurriedly and disappearing into her inner office.

=/\=


	4. Family Picnic

Disclaimer: See Chapter one.

 **Family Picnic**

The Paris family were spending a quiet weekend together lost in thought about all that had taken place over the previous week, not least the fact about the bounty and who had issued it, even the muggings.

"Tom when do you think it's possible for our friend to come out of hiding?"

"That's a long sentence for you," he quipped, then quickly added, "To answer your question Lanna, I don't really know," his tone sad at the turn of events.

"All this cloak and dagger stuff is tearing our family apart; and it begs the question – WHY!"

"Indeed," noted her father-in-law. "I'm at a loss to explain about the bounty and who issued it. Even Fleet Admiral Necheyev is puzzled and angry that no-one's owning up to the misuse of their rank privileges in this matter. Although I do know those three you met in Katie's office are known for their outspoken views about the Maquis, the treaty, even the Dominion, but nothing conclusive to really lay things at their door."

B'Elanna sighed enjoying the silence whilst her daughter slept, looking out at the sunny day outside.

"Why don't we have a family picnic!" Tom said suddenly, his face creasing into a cheeky smile.

"How will that help?" asked his father puzzled even by his daughter-in-law's growing smile.

"If we have it in a public park there are bound to be some nosey reporters about!" Paris senior and Torres grinned at the young pilot. "Ok that's what we'll do," Tom said decisively and started to make a list of those to invite, basically all the family and their loved ones.

"What about food and drink?" asked his mother concerned.

"We'll all bring our own specials and add it to the whole. All everyone needs to do is share."

"And not just the food and drink," B'Elanna said, delighted at the idea. "Be just like old times and Neelix's parties!" she commented feeling positive to be doing something constructive in the matter of why her friend had had to vanish.

=/\=

The day of the family picnic dawned bright and fair, promising to be warm and dry for their event. Owen and Julia had declined the direct invite, but assisted in getting all the other invites delivered including one to Janeway; not that Torres was aware of that, considering their last meeting.

Ayala had arrived on Earth the day prior bringing with him the two Bolian's, Dalby and Mariah Henley. Harry was granted leave of absence by his new commanding officer, along with others who were still in Starfleet. The EMH, Seven and Icheb, plus their security personnel were grudgingly given leave to attend from their secure unit by Admiral Hayes under duress from both Owen Paris and Fleet Admiral Necheyev.

The group spread themselves in a reasonably semi-open area of the Academy grounds, not shutting themselves off from other users of the park area, much to the vexation of the said special security personnel. A covered area housed the tables for the eatables and liquid refreshments; so the Family wandered in and out as they arrived, chattering amongst themselves catching up on each other's happenings and events since they'd last been together and introduced family to family. Blankets and picnic cloths were spread out on the grass in a rough semi-circle in front of the gazebo and people either stood or sat in small groups conversing with one another, greeting each other as they arrived to join the whole colourful melee.

"How is my little God-daughter?" the Doctor asked picking up the growing child from her father's arms.

"Demanding and growing!" noted Torres, Tom only grinned and cuddled his wife as they sat together, whilst the child gurgled at the Doctor.

=/\=

Meanwhile at Starfleet Admiralty, Janeway and Elliot were working quietly within her spacious office; the picnic invite lay on her desk under her ever present coffee mug, yet it kept catching her eye even when not using her mug.

"Will you?" asked Elliot softly quietly intruding on her thoughts. He had not been able to give either her or Admiral Paris any conclusive information about events surrounding _Voyager_ and her crew, especially her XO; he'd only been given information on a need-to-know-basis; thus he became something of a double agent, keeping his former masters happy and passing on information to Admiral Paris also.

"I don't know," she responded carefully, her troubled facial expression completing her thoughts on the matter.

' _Maybe that's what others want you to think. To isolate you from them,'_ Elliot wrote on his antique notepad and letting her read it. They'd taking to using the ancient form of communications of pencil and notepad to relay important information or use cryptic sentences rather than speak of such things, including mundane things such as routine messages sent and received to other Admiral's or to her field of operations within Starfleet. If she'd felt isolated on _Voyager_ before she really was now, she realised with a jolt.

"It's a beautiful day. Let's work outside," she suddenly decided. Thus they both gathered up their working data PADD's and the invite and left her plush office.

Leaving their eaves-droppers open mouthed in their room just up the corridor.

=/\=

The family picnic was getting into its stride when Torres made a pointed comment to the near-by bushes.

"If you want to record; record, but where **I** can see you." The bushes shook. "Yes **you**!" she said sharply causing most of the vocal hubbub around her to quieten. The bush moved again. "Either you show yourself or I'll send in the 'boys' to drag you out and be taken to the nearest brig," she said forcefully, making her fellow _Voyager's_ grin.

Carefully the bush moved again and then the branches parted and a smallish male stepped out into the 'limelight'. He was a known FNN reporter, but not one of their top-notch ones. He stood uncertainly before Torres' seated figure.

"She doesn't bite, you know," commented Dalby quietly in the man's ear making him jump. "Well most of the time she doesn't," he amended to her withering look.

"Oh sit down for goodness sake!" she snapped exasperated, watching as the male complied shyly with her request.

"Do you have a name?" Paris asked. The reporter nodded mutely.

"So what is it?"

"I think that's Klingon speak for you to respond verbally," Harry Kim teased sitting down also and ignoring B'Elanna's pointed glare.

"Er...Ro... bin," he stammered. "Robin Hood," he said, his cheeks reddening, eyes downcast as if waiting for the inevitable.

"Interesting," Seven noted softly.

"I'm sure you know them all," said the EMH. Robin only nodded sadly, startled by their collective silence.

"We've all been there at some point in our lives, in some form or other," said Dalby quietly.

"So, Robin, how's your recording equipment?" Tom asked biting back his own quips about this young man's legendary name; as the others were right they'd all been down **that** road, especially since they'd returned from the Delta Quadrant and missed the Dominion War, etc.

"Reasonable," Hood responded brightly, gulping down his nerves. "Do you mind if I ask some questions?"

"Fire away!" Tom quipped. "But keep your ammo dry!" he added as an afterthought. Robin grinned understanding what was meant, even if some of his fellow crew-mates did not.

"Naturally," he assured the pilot. "What was it really like out there?" he asked eagerly.


	5. Reminiscences

**Disclaimer:** see chapter one. Last I looked I don't own the characters from STVoy, mores the pity. Enjoy!

 **Reminiscences**

The 'family' collectively spoke about their travels through the Delta Quadrant, how they felt about it then and how they viewed their long journey now. They spoke of the people and fellow crew-mates they'd lost both at the start and along the way; the people/aliens they'd met, traded with, fought against both without and within their vessel. The natural interstellar sights they'd encountered, puzzling mysteries, investigating murders and trying to keep to the Starfleet ethos of the Prime Directive. Robin listened eagerly, lapping up this new information like the proverbial sponge; knowing this was the sort of information that the viewing masses were really after about this lost vessel's journey and not Starfleet's and the FNN's executives PR schedule with just the command team, half of that team having currently done a complete disappearing act.

He asked gentle pointed questions when things stalled at times in the collective narrative, especially when the person speaking became lost in their memories and recollections. It was the next comment that caught him by surprise.

"There are times when I wish we were still out there on _Voyager_ ," noted Henley with a soft sigh. Many of her fellows nodded in silent agreement.

"Surely not! Borg, Hirogen, Kazon, and those organ harvesting – Vidiians!" he said astonished, listing off their encounters with these new named aliens from the Delta Quadrant.

"Maybe," she admitted looking round her friends and family, seeing in their faces the same wistfulness that she herself felt and had quietly voiced. "At least we knew who our enemies' were, most of the time," she added, disturbed by where her thoughts were taking them. "Boredom was often our biggest problem, not the attacks, voids, interstellar phenomenon and the like," she paused unsure how to continue.

"Those things that Mariah listed were merely interludes that distracted us from the mundane," noted Torres carefully giving the woman a quiet smile.

"Keeping the ship running at peak efficiency, to necessitate repairs, acquire spare parts, fuel, supplies, etc; were always our top priority," said Icheb, his tone decisive.

"No conveniently placed Federation Star-bases handy to run to if things got decidedly sticky and lick our wounds," noted one voice a little sourly.

"Crew morale and general well-being also took top place. Not that the yearly round of personnel medical examinations ever took top priority in the crews eyes!" the EMH added, his eyes sad looking. His comments though caused a few faces to smile tentatively.

"I thought the Captain's main goal was to get the ship and her crew here to Federation space!?" puzzled by the general sad demeanour of the quiet reflective crew around him.

"It was. That was her promise from the very beginning," said Kim looking somewhere into the distance. "Home; Set course for home!" he added quietly.

"We were home. _Voyager_ was – **is** our home, our collective, our family!" Seven said; the deep conviction in her tone startling her crew-mates a moment and then they smiled in agreement with her grateful that she'd been true to self and given a voice to what they'd all been thinking and yet avoiding up to that point.

"Now some in Starfleet seem intent on breaking up this family."

"To what purpose we have no idea."

"It all stems back to **that** question asked of the command team," noted a sour voice.

"You do know the question was asked **after** that glance between them," said Robin softly.

"I did wonder," noted a new voice.

"Captain... I mean Admiral!" Kim greeted startled, still trying to process what Robin had revealed and watching as the woman who'd led them for seven years joined them with her male aide – Elliot in tow.

"Like to explain?" Seven prompted her words sharp.

"At that very first FNN interview, we were asked if we'd mind answering a very personal question. We both just glanced pointedly at each other, something that was almost second nature I suppose," she paused unsure.

"As if you knew what question was coming?" asked the EMH gently.

"The Admirals in the de-briefings had already asked it," she admitted quietly recalling the times it had come up. "More than once too!"

"You didn't say or do anything, did you!" Torres said, looking intently at Janeway her former CO.

"What could we say, B'Elanna that we hadn't already said officially," she sighed. "I had no idea that they'd changed things around," feeling somewhat betrayed by the very organisation she'd been brought up in, taking a seat on the blanket next to a very quiet former pilot.

"Did you get Dad's report about Chakotay?" he asked.

"Yes and no," giving her aide a pointed look, which had him squirming and blushing in embarrassment. "Elliot here, had been instructed to keep me in the dark as to what was happening with you all, including keeping you physically from my office door," she revealed. Many of the crew gave the young man some unfriendly glares. "Don't worry Owen and I have talked him round," she said with her trademark grin.

"The Admiral had no knowledge of the bounty put out on Cmdr. Chakotay's head," Elliot said carefully in his own defence.

"Bounty? Why would anyone want to do that?" asked Dalby, as mutterings of disbelieve erupted among the family.

"We've been trying to find out, but without much success," Janeway informed them sadly.

"Everything within the Admiral's office is being monitored. So we've resorted to some very unconventional methods of communications," noted Elliot holding up the notepad of paper and a pencil.

"Novel!"

"You're very quiet!" said Kenneth Dalby to Robin Hood.

"I suppose," he admitted cautiously.

"You know something, don't you!" suggested Icheb softly.

"Maybe," he said looking a little alarmed. "Nothing conclusive," he added quickly as the elite security guards shifted closer to the main group, making the young man uneasy.

"I think we'd better lighten the mood," Paris said getting decisively to his feet and gently took the pad and pencil from Elliot. He wrote a few words and then gave it to Kenneth who read it and added something, whilst verbally suggesting a physical sports game for all to play.

"Don't, Elliot," she whispered softly in his ear, having got to her feet, thus halting him from saying or doing anything that would alert others and the security guards as to what was really happening.

"Anyone thought to bring a ball of some kind?" Tom asked loudly across their extended family.

"I have," Naomi piped up. Three others acknowledged they'd brought such an item, thus they set about using them whilst the notepad and pencil discreetly did the rounds within the _Voyager_ family. If the extended family were puzzled by this, they didn't let it show as they followed their loved ones lead and joined in the general fun and games being played.

=/\=

It was late afternoon before things settled down again with the Kimtones playing their musical instruments adding a genteel air to their gathering as they continued to converse with each other, about all manner of things, but especially the revelation of the FNN interview and **that** question and glance.

Elliot worried as to where the notepad had gone, yet Janeway wasn't concerned, so he relaxed with her, but also kept a wary eye on the elite security detail; a detail that had changed at least four times over the course of the day. When the current change had arrived the high ranking officer approached Seven of Nine and tried to lead her away. Her strong voice cut across the hubbub, causing it to quieten a bit.

"I will return with you when **I** say," she admonished him coldly. "My companions and I have been denied access to our family since being placed in your jurisdiction," she revealed pointedly, causing the officer to back off a little, hearing the murmurs of disbelieve and anger pulse around them.

"Us three wish to remain whilst allowed to do so," speaking for Icheb and the EMH, who both nodded confirmation to her statement.

"Why do I get this feeling some in Starfleet Admiralty don't trust any of you!" noted Elliot softly to Janeway.

"Probably because they don't," she acknowledged, saddened by what she'd just witnessed, the elite guard moving back to their perimeter stance.

"Yeah, being away from Starfleet central control too long," added Paris his tone somewhat mocking, watching as Seven re-joined the Wildman's and continued their game of Kadis-kot.

Ayala returned from his ramble around their group and handed the notepad discreetly to Paris who slid it carefully into Miral's diaper bag.

"Time for a sing-song, Harry," he called to his friend,

"OK!" smiling as he put his clarinet to his lips and began to play a lively tune that had everyone in the 'Family' grinning. Janeway smiled broadly and started the song off. It wasn't long before all were singing, including Elliot and Robin Hood; all that is except the elite security detail, they just smarted silently at the rowdy song sung with such gusto and joy.

=/\=


	6. Unsettling Thoughts

**Disclaimer: See Chapter one**

 **Unsettling Thoughts**

As the day really started to draw to a close those with young children or some distance to travel or posts to return to, quietly took their leave making sure that they passed on messages and good wishes to those not present and agreed to another picnic get-together very soon. Janeway watched somewhat sadly as there was one person who wasn't present and probably wouldn't receive the 'Family's' good wishes or any other messages; the one person she wished was here and not missing somewhere in the wilds of the Alpha Quadrant. What she was still trying to get her head round was why; what did – Starfleet's top brass really want with him – or her for that matter, mentally recalling **that** question, what did they want to prove?

Her thoughts seemed to be running round in circles she realised for there was only one person who could have assisted her in sorting out this mess, wasn't there, leaving her feeling bereft of his calming presence.

' _But it wouldn't be safe for him to be here!'_ a small voice scolded her. Her future self had hoped to get them back early in order to save those that she had lost during the longer journey. ' _No-one could have foreseen this scenario,_ ' she thought, as black as the uniforms that next caught her eye.

The elite security guard rounded up their charges and left, leaving Janeway with a bile feeling in the back of her throat as she'd watched, knowing that was something else she would have to find out about, as to why those three were being incarcerated away from everybody. As far as she knew most in Starfleet Admiralty did not view Seven, Icheb or the Doctor/EMH as a threat to Earth's security and they had all been accorded the same freedom of movement as the rest of _Voyager_ 's crew; so why lock them up now? She wondered, what had changed? – Apart from Chakotay's disappearance – nothing had changed as far as she knew. As for the proposals that her three fellows Admiral's had suggested to her, the same three who'd seem to have their own agenda about her and _Voyager_ ; they were something she'd rather forget about for now. The rest of Starfleet Admiralty were generally unconcerned about these strange events surrounding her and her crew. Fleet Admiral Necheyev had spoken to her but there was not much the high ranked woman could do unless some hard evidence turned up or someone owned up. ' _Not much chance of that!'_ she mused to herself bitterly.

Noting that Elliot was talking quietly to Paris and Robin, about what she wasn't sure, grateful that her aide was now assisting her instead of being a thorn between her and the crew; turning her gaze away from the huddled males and took to watching the sun as it cast long shadows across the bay and their former picnic area, a fitting scenario of how she felt about some in the top brass at that moment.

Julia Paris had arrived earlier in the afternoon and took Miral home with her, along with the diaper bag, after Torres had given the growing child a feed.

"Penny for them?" asked a quiet voice beside her.

"They might be worth more than that, B'Elanna," she responded with a quiet tired smile. Torres just stood beside her gazing out towards the iconic structure of Golden Gate Bridge which now stood as a dark etched shape against the fiery sunset whilst the twilight gloom gathered around them. "I was just remembering this place when I was at the Academy as a first year cadet, wanting more than anything to make my father proud of me," she revealed with a soft sigh, knowing she couldn't really talk about her unsettling thoughts about what she'd seen and heard here today. "Ironic really, when I think about what Chakotay and I was asked in our first debriefing together."

"How so?" asked Torres softly keeping her gaze on the open bay where the lights started to twinkle at them from across the dark shadowed shore.

"Father always stressed the importance of keeping myself as close to proper protocol as possible, especially with regard to relationships with my fellow cadets, my crew mates, but ultimately with my subordinates."

"And the first question they ask is **that** one!" Torres said with a tone of utter contempt.

"When I think about all the major protocols I came very close to breaking or at least bending **that** was the last thing on my mind," Janeway said her own tone equally as contemptuous.

"Seems those Admirals thought that was how he – a known confirmed staunch Maquis in their eyes – won you over," again she snorted with contempt.

"Laughable really," Janeway said without humour.

"Yeah! Only no-one is laughing or at least not amongst his friends," Torres pointed out quietly her anger cooling with the night air.

"No they're not," she agreed softly.

"He had his principles and stuck to them," finally turning to look at the woman beside her, she added. "So did you, Kathryn," her tone gentle. "Pity those Admirals appear to have lost their!" she growled.

Janeway silently agreed with her CEO.

 **NB** : Short I know, more to follow with next chapter which I'm writing now. Enjoy and please review Thanks.


	7. White Horses & Red Herrings

**Disclaimer:** See chapter one

 **White Horses & Red Herrings!**

The young woman stood on the rocky shore above the high tide mark watching the waves as they pounded the rocks around her, the wind whipping the waves into wild running white foam and spray; her blonde locks also whipped by the same tempestuous wind that blew in off the Pacific Ocean flew around her head as the sun darted fitfully between the racing storm clouds and played with her, the sea spray and the waves in much the same manner as the wind. The tempest around her stood in stark contrasts to her statue-like figure on the shoreline.

"I see the White Horses are running today," noted a new voice behind her.

"There are no horses here!" she promptly pointed out not looking round at her companion.

"It's a figure of speech to describe the waves. They are the horses," he informed her. The pair continued to stand in contemplative silence together watching the waves/white horses pound the rocky shoreline.

The female quietly reflected that she could have answered the males' erroneous observation with the known facts of the scene around them, but in the past few months since leaving _Voyager_ and especially since being confined to this secure compound with her fellow so-called security risks, that some things should just let be, thus she watched the waves, wind and sunlight with fresh eyes and a new understanding, allowing her usual scientific logic to take a backseat as it were. In some respects the current wild scene reflected her mood and inner turmoil at the events that had led to her being here in the first place.

"Do humans always ascribe animate characteristics to inanimate objects?" she asked making her male companion grin.

"Sometimes," he agreed, standing a little behind her, thus letting her take the full force of the wind blowing in off the sea, the spray creating small brief rainbows in the fleeting sunshine, as it scurried behind the racing wind tossed clouds.

"Any joy on the research front?" he asked carefully, his voice quiet so that only she heard him.

"None!" she said almost flinging her frustration at him as the wind whipped the word over her shoulder. "Did you expect there to be?" she asked, finally turning to face him, letting the wind blow her hair about her face, temporarily obscuring her vision.

"I was hopeful," he admitted shrugging his shoulders in defeat.

"Mister; I cannot give you what is not there to find," she informed him coldly.

"It has to be there! It can't have just vanished into thin air!"

"Well it appears that it has," she affirmed. ' _Much like Chakotay has too_ ,' she thought silently feeling tears threaten at that thought; she strode forward hastily passing close to her visitor her shoulder connecting with his briefly and returned to the main compound buildings, where her current sparse quarters were housed.

Her thoughts were still as tempestuous as the sea she'd formerly been observing. She wondered about her current plight, the lack of freedom of movement and the whereabouts of Chakotay and even why he had not contacted her directly. Only the brief inquiry from Torres about her relationship to the commander on _Voyager_ was all she had to go on. It was only the Doctor informing them all about the attacks on Chakotay that any of them knew something was going on with some from Starfleet's top brass and it was not long after his disappearance that she and her two companions had been incarcerated in this place.

She was given a security check and scan as she entered the building and was then left alone, something that hadn't been implemented on her way out. Icheb and the Doctor greeted her return to the main communal area in their usual silent manner and at her soft smile they relaxed and carried on with their assigned mundane tasks. Now all they could do was wait for someone to act.

=/\=

Robin Hood watched her go the wind and sea salted sprays buffeting him as he stood there a moment and then left for the main exit of this strange compound. The ever present security guards escorted him out making him feel as if he were intruding on a secret project of some kind. These guards were not your regular Starfleet security, but fully black clad specialised trained squaddies almost harking back to the MACO's of the very first _Enterprise_ making Hood feel uncomfortable even threatened in their menacing presence. He only breathed easy once he was back in the normal suburbs of San Francisco's broad welcoming streets.

He made his way to the well known coffee house 'The Night Owl' near the main Academy buildings, and sat down at the table where a familiar occupant already sat. The two males greeted each other cordially and silently awaited the arrival of their coffees.

"Well gentlemen!" spoke the well known tones of one Admiral Janeway, bringing with her the aroma of freshly brewed coffee, sitting down and putting a mug of frothy coffee in front of the newcomer, whilst the other topped up his cup from the new coffee pot. "So what did she say?" she asked calmly of the FNN reporter. She and her aide had been trying for the last few days after the 'Family' picnic to gain entry to the secure compound, without much success which irked her, especially as no-one in Admiralty could give her a sound reason as to why the three had become a security risk or whom had given the order to put them there. Admiral Hayes was as much in the dark about it too, although it was his office that had issued the order for the three to be allowed out on secured release for the picnic.

She listened as Hood gave his account of what had transpired with Seven, what she had said and his responses word for word.

"Nothing else?" asked Elliot surprised.

"No nothing," he agreed puzzled by the small smile appearing on the high ranking woman's face.

"Oh, she said a lot more than you heard," she admitted softly, yet she did not verbally elaborate, knowing there were unwelcome ears and eyes watching and listening to their every move and words. "Drink up gentlemen; we have work to do," she admonished them brightly, puzzling them still further, yet they did as asked and followed her out of the coffee house.

=/\=

Paris sat quietly watching from his own seat within the _Night Owl_ , as Janeway and her two male companions left the building; a few seconds later a shadow detached itself from an alleyway opposite and followed at a discreet distance. Tom smiled to himself as he finished his coffee and opened his 20th century styled communicator connecting to a prearranged number.

"They've taken the bait!" he said into it softly.

#Understood# came the texted response.

Tom Paris left the cafe himself a little while later, knowing he too would pick up a shadow-tail. He felt like he was in one of his 20th century styled spy espionage movies with claims and counter-claims, mirrors, false leads, suspects, victims and red herrings, fun to some extent, yet he knew this was a game being played with dangerous intent. Whilst he walked he called to mind what B'Elanna had told him about her meeting with their missing friend – Chakotay – at Scarborough. The fact that the male hadn't faced her said a lot as he had one of the most famous recognisable facial features known to Starfleet, so they knew the only way he could disappear so completely was to hid behind a new face; but it was his words – _"What you don't know you can't lie about,"_ that had made a deep impression on this ace pilot that he hadn't looked at the notepad that the crew had written on at the Family Picnic. He'd just informed his mother to give to her husband whatever alien item she found inside the bag once she'd taken Miral home. His mother had been puzzled by this cryptic message, but had later informed him, when he and B'Elanna had got in that night, that the alien item was with his father.

He'd always known that 'The Big Guy' was very protective towards B'Elanna and he – Tom Paris appreciated that, even though the two of them hadn't gotten along very well at the start, including when they'd first met in the Maquis. _'How things change!'_ he thought as he stepped out towards the Pathfinder building, his shadow following doggedly behind and not being very discreet about it, as if they wanted him to know they were there – whoever they were – yet the shadow's antics made him grin inwardly.

"How can I help you?" the receptionist asked as he stepped up to the main entrance desk. It was the tone rather than the words that set alarm bells ringing in his ears like RED ALERT klaxons on board ship. He didn't respond immediately he just opened his communicator and looked at it as if it was a PADD.

"I'm expected," he said mildly keeping his own tone as neutral as possible.

"Who is expecting whom?" questioned the male behind the desk, his attire looking as if it had been hastily been pulled over his own clothing. Tom Paris just clamped his mouth shut and glared, hoping it was a good imitation of Janeway's death glare, but he doubted it; the man's next words confirmed it.

"Sir, I cannot help you if you do not inform me of whom I should contact and inform them of your presence."

' _You know perfectly well who_ _ **I**_ _am and who is expecting me,'_ Tom thought grimly and not for the first time wondering what was going on within Starfleet. His communicator vibrated in his hand, thus he gave it a quick glance.

#We R coming# was the brief message.

"Sir?" the male questioned. Paris shook his head and quietly moved to the seating area, puzzled by the man's attitude and why the area was so devoid of the usual hustle and bustle of people coming and going, as he sat down.

#Something wrong here be careful# he texted back

#Understood Flyboy#

Two black clad squaddies arrived and spoke quietly to the receptionist whilst eying Paris as he sat passively waiting. His shadow-tail, he noted out of the corner of his eye through the receptions external windows, was looking both angry and afraid of the Blacks, whilst he waited outside and appeared to be talking to someone in a very animated way.

"He's not said anything then?" one of the Blacks asked.

"Apart from a general enquiry, No," the receptionist said sounding exasperated. The Black muttered a curse that wouldn't have sounded odd coming from the mouth of a fully-blooded Klingon, even his wife, but from this person it was almost an insult, that put Paris on alert and brought his full attention back inside.

A few tense moments passed as each set of persons weight the other up and then two things happened at once; a large group of first year cadets with a tour guide came in the main entrance oblivious to the tensions within and second Torres and Ayala came in through the inner doors as if they'd had to force them open. Thus the innocent group came between Tom and the Blacks thus he was able to leave with his wife and friend into the relative safety of the main building and his father's office.

"We're going to have to get to the bottom of all this subterfuge and soon!" his father said on being informed of what had transpired in the reception area of his domain. Fleet Admiral Necheyev was in total agreement with that sentiment.

=/\=

 **NB:** Many thanks for those who have reviewed and following this story. The next chapter will have another ship involved I think! Keep watching this space.


	8. Operation: Information Overload

**Disclaimer:** I still don't own STVoyager see also Chapter one

 **Operation: Information Overload.**

 **Janeway:**

The Admiral had finally managed to gain full unlimited access to her ship – _Voyager_ where she stood on the plaza especially strengthen hard ground surface within the Academy grounds in San Francisco awaiting her fate. The decision had been made by the Starfleet Brass to turn her into a museum as a tribute to her and her crew's endeavours in beating the odds of a 70,000 light year journey to return home; yet this plan had not gone down well with her captain or crew as they felt the ship needed to be in space not stuck on the ground to be gawped at and trampled all over, but who were they to say!

In the meantime she was just standing idle having been trampled on – so-to-speak – in the last few mouths and examined by every department in Starfleet, except perhaps those who seemed intent on harming the ship and her crew, something Janeway, Elliot and Robin Hood were trying to unmask.

On the afternoon that they'd left _The Night Owl_ they had arrived at the ship and had taken up residence to review all the data in the ships' mainframe computer: archives, logs, duty rotas, daily reports – how she had detested those on their long journey – personnel data, security upgrades, sensor data and the like, in fact anything and everything. They didn't look for any specific dates or data they just reviewed and made notes with paper and pencil which they shared non-verbally.

Those listening in remotely via electronic means, found them struggling to make sense of all the information flowing across _Voyager_ 's main consoles, whilst trying to hide their own activities with regards to the ship and her crew, especially the Command Team.

=/\=

 **Pathfinder:**

Here Admiral Paris set his staff the task of unravelling all the events surrounding _Voyager_ 's return and what had followed and like Janeway they reviewed **all** data, interviews with FNN, PR events, daily reports from Pathfinder, Admiralty and Starfleet Medical – that threw up some unexpected finds – security logs, duty rotas, crew evaluations, de-briefings and the like.

Again the eavesdroppers were puzzled as there was no discernible pattern as to what Pathfinder was attempting to find, whilst hiding their own surveillance via electronic means; thus they missed all the vital clues for these were being written down the old fashion way using paper and pencil. Tom Paris knew this method was alien to most within Pathfinder, but it was deemed a necessity to keep the Blacks and others out or even guessing what the common theme of their search was and that they – whoever they were - couldn't hide from righteous Justice that they weren't above the Law.

=/\=

At the same time Fleet Admiral Necheyev initiated a surprise inspection tour of the whole Fleet starting with those currently close to Earth and in main space dock, either for due maintenance, shore leave or a change of personnel, seemingly picking a ship or station at random to view. No-one knew which Fleet ship she would visit next as the only warning she gave them was when she needed to be beamed aboard.

Whilst the ship's Captain kept her entertained, her inspection teams went over the vessel or station with a fine tooth comb, reviewing daily reports, maintenance logs, security, archives, duty rotas, as well as carrying out an evaluation of crew morale and general physical health, thus Sickbay's and Counsellors were busy too.

On each tour she varied the routine a little just to keep the whole Fleet on their toes as she knew the inter-ship grapevine would be busy informing others in the Fleet of her teams' schedule. Sometimes she would get the ship she was inspecting to take her to her next one, other times she used a private vessel, or even a combination of both, or go from space station to ship and/or vice-versa.

She smiled to herself as she stood awaiting her transport to her next visit from the JAG outpost to the Fleet's Flagship _USS Enterprise_. She and her team were greeted by Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander William T. Riker, in transporter room three; she wasted no time and ordered Riker to escort her teams for the inspection process, ignoring his rather bemused expression at being dismissed in such an off-hand manner; she also dismissed the transporter technician, thankful that both Riker and the Tech had obeyed without question. Once alone with a bemused and puzzled Captain did she turn to speak with him directly.

"Just answer my next questions, Captain Picard and we'll see," she said, her tone foreboding answering his unspoken questions.

"Very well, Admiral," he agreed, in his usual business manner.

"When was your vessel last in space dock for a full maintenance check?"

"Six months ago as per schedule," frowning a little as she could have looked that up for herself.

"Have you been in space dock since then especially Earth space dock; received any supplies from Earth's Quartermaster recently or a change of personnel, either directly from Earth dock or via a vessel from that sector?"

Negative!" he responded.

"Good. Bridge," she said and led the way out. Their journey there was a silent affair as Picard mulled over what she'd asked and what he'd heard via the Grapevine, itching to ask questions of his own about this whole inspection tour, but one look at the woman Admiral's face told him none would be forthcoming at that moment. When they arrived she made straight for his Ready Room, ignoring the rest of the Bridge crew and ordering Lt. Cmdr. Data to join them.

Once absconded inside she asked the same questions of the android officer and he gave the same answers with some additional details as to which space dock the scheduled maintenance had taken place and that it wasn't anywhere within Earth's sector.

"Thank you, Commander," she said sighing deeply relieved. "Now I want you to take this and find a common denominator," she told the android handing him a notepad – the same one from _Voyager_ 's family picnic – not that Lt. Cmdr. Data was aware of that fact.

"Understood, Admiral."

"And Commander, **Do not** under any circumstances commit anything you find to electronic data devices," her order firm.

"Acknowledged, Admiral," he said and looked at the paper notepad. "May I?" he queried mildly. She nodded with a smile and dismissed him.

"Tea," Picard offered holding out a newly replicated cup of her favourite blend.

"Thank you," she sighed taking the cup and a seat.

"Admiral?" he asked joining her on the sofa couch sipping his own Earl Grey tea that he'd ordered whilst she spoke with Data. "Conspiracy?" he asked mildly, having noted her guarded look.

"I hope not, Jean-Luc; and yet I can't rule out that possibility at this stage," she admitted quietly. "Operation Information Overload."

"Intriguing! Can you tell me more?"

"You can thank one Lt. Thomas Paris for the name," she grinned a moment, sipping her tea in quiet contemplation of the man beside her and the events surrounding _Voyager_ , her crew and her XO the vanished Cmdr. Chakotay.

=/\=

 **NB:** I suppose this part could be a crossover, yet it is not. More intrigue to follow!?


	9. W, L & W

Disclaimer: see chapter one. Last I looked I still didn't own STVOY, I just play now and then.

 **W, L & W.**

 **NB:** The TNG film Nemesis [56844.9 – 2379 Nov] hasn't happened at this point in time.

Story's current Stardate: 55557.3 – 2378 July.

The Admiral and her Inspection teams stayed longer aboard the _Enterprise_ , but that was to be expected as she was the Fleet's Flagship, plus the fact that she wanted to give Cmdr. Data the time he required to discover the common denominator between all the events surrounding _Voyager_ or even if there was a conspiracy as such within the Federation or Starfleet and by whom.

As the Sovereign class vessel cruised through space to the Admiral's next port of call the crew went about their normal activities whilst the Inspection teams did their job, along with Sickbay giving everyone a full medical; even Deanna Troi and her team were busy giving full crew evaluations as stipulated by the Admiral. The half Betazoid empath was understandably overwhelmed not by the workload that she could handle with her usual professionalism; it was the uncertainty among the crew as a whole that unsettled her. So she found herself confronting Admiral Necheyev along with Captain Picard in his Ready Room.

"I understand why you need to keep the true nature of your visit under wraps from the crew in general; but this uncertainty is unnerving," she confided, trying to keep herself physically still.

"That is understandable, Counsellor," Picard assured her. He was about to add more, when Necheyev stepped in.

"Counsellor Troi, you are not the first to confront me with this issue. All those of empathic abilities have said the same, although not **all** have come to me with their concerns and of course your vessel houses over a thousand anxious souls, making your job all the harder," the senior ranked woman assured her. "Please just bear with me a little longer," her tone conveying her understanding of the counsellor's position.

"Thank you, Admiral," Troi smiled, breathing deeper to calm and centre her. Knowing that someone understood was half the battle in dealing with the overwhelming emotions that were swamping her at this time. Noting this change Picard gave her permission to return to her duties. Once she'd gone, he looked at his superior officer with a pointed questioning expression.

"I know, Jean-Luc, I know," she sighed. "I don't like this situation anymore than you do. But needs must."

Once the inspection teams had completed their tasks and given their reports to the Admiral, tensions eased, a little. Sickbay and Counsellors completed their assigned tasks with the crew, soon after. Her team's reports she passed onto Data, telling him he had only a further three hours before she would be disembarking.

"I shall require some answers before that time, Commander."

"Acknowledged, Admiral," he said and doubled his efforts using all the information she'd supplied.

An hour before she was due to leave the _Enterprise_ via her private transport which had joined the ship from Jupiter Station four hours pervious, she called a full senior staff meeting. Everyone was present, but the Captain noted an absentee.

"Where is Lt. Cmdr. Data?"

"Finishing up some extra research, he said, Captain," responded La Forge.

"Very well," puzzled by this, yet he handed the floor to Admiral Alynna Necheyev.

"I have to thank all of you for doing your duty and your patience in this matter. I'd like to enlighten you..."

" **No**!" commanded a new voice as the android officer strode in, tricorder in hand. "Do not say anything," his tone firm as he walked around the area. Although they were all puzzled by this attitude they stayed quiet, following the android's progress until he came to the main viewer, where he put up a series of seemingly unrelated pictures.

On the left a small invertebrate-like creature, next an alien humanoid on the right and in the centre of the screen an alien symbol along with a person's name and a date. Everyone stared as they recognised at least some of the information presented, but it also gave the Admiral cause for serious concern; even more so when he handed back to her the notepad she'd given him at the start, which he'd carried in under the tricorder. On an open page he'd written three very significant words: Watch, Listen & Wait.

=/\=

Admiral Necheyev continued with her inspection of the Fleet, after she'd left the _USS Enterprise,_ which continued to send ripples throughout Starfleet and the Federation, whilst the notepad made its incognito way back to Earth and Pathfinder. Thus those self same words were passed on to Janeway and Pathfinder along with all that Lt. Cmdr. Data had discovered. It was becoming increasingly clear from all their research that there could be more than one set of peoples involved over this affair, each with their own agendas; but what those agendas might be was still something of a mystery at present.

=/\=

Once again the blonde female stood braving the elements above the rocky shore as the white horses rolled in towards her and this time her male companion stood with her, enjoying the exhilarating feel of the wind and sea spray against his torso. They watched the swells breaking creating the white foam that raced over the top of each swell/wave as it rolled into the shore and broke sending water droplets of spray several feet into the air around them then falling back before the next wave/white horse broke into the former sending the spray even higher in the wind tossing air. Sometimes there appeared to be a lull before the next wave crested in, thus it was mesmerising to watch the raw power of nature – tide, waves and wind – pounding the rocky shore.

"I can see why you come here," he said, a touch of awe in his voice. "It is an unstoppable force."

"Indeed," she agreed softly, knowing that her companion would pick up her words despite the wind trying to whip them roughly out of her mouth as it was doing with her free flowing hair. Salt stung her eyes that weren't totally to do with the wind blown spray.

"Do you think he'll come?"

"If he knows, yes he might," she admitted.

"But!" he'd heard the hesitance in her voice.

"For his sake he had better not," her tone firm with conviction.

"Explain!" the single word asking more than was uttered.

"There appear to be forces at work here on Earth that seems as unstoppable as these White Horses. Forces that could conceivably pull just more than our family apart," she affirmed.

"You miss him," he observed; after a moment of just watching the rolling waves pounding the shore. Suddenly the fitful sun broke through the grey clouds above the grey sea, sending down a shaft of light that lit up a patch of the vast ocean before them shining through the spray reminding both watchers it wasn't just her that missed him, but all in the 'Family' wished he could return to their fold in safety.

They heard a sound behind them, yet they did not move and waited for the person to speak first, their stance ready wondering if this would be the time their true adversaries would reveal themselves.

"Hey! You two, the boss want you back in the compound now!" shouted the voice of one of their guards. They both breathed a little relieved and yet frustrated as they left the rocky shoreline, whilst behind them the clouds once more consigned the sun behind them, cutting off the shaft of bright sunlight.

A fitting metaphor of their friend.

=/\=


	10. Tevlik's Moon

**Disclaimer: see chapter one.**

 **Tevlik's Moon**

Or The Dominion's Pearl Harbour

The house was quiet as she stood within its comforting cocoon whilst she stared at the wild weather trying its best to batter the plants around their modest garden. She knew this part of the city suburbs could often endure such inclement and treacherous weather, but this was the first time she'd ever experienced it. Most of the family were either at Starfleet or visiting friends, thus it was just her and her young daughter tussled up warm and snug within the house whilst the winds and rain lashed around it outside.

She sighed knowing the current wild weather was in a way a fitting reflection of her own tempestuous thoughts and feelings at that time. Miral fed contentedly from her, bringing some sense of peace to her troubled world as she gazed at her child's face, contentment washing over her for the briefest of moments.

Because in the next she realised she wasn't alone any-more, sensing an unwelcome bodily presence standing close-by and looking back at her, reflected in the storm rain lashed window pane.

"What do **you** want?" she growled at him.

"A word," he responded. "Aren't you going to ask how I got in?" he sneered, feeling confident.

"Don't flatter yourself," she snorted, assisting Miral to finish feeding and then putting her down into the snuggle-cot-bag on the nearby couch for a nap. She sensed him moving closer to her, her hand balling into a fist, she lashed out at him as she stood up, the back of her closed fist connecting with his lower jaw sending him staggering a few steps away from her. She stood and glared angrily at the former Bajoran Vedek-cum-Maquis rebel as he stood rubbing his bruised jaw reflectively.

"Seems to be a common fault of yours hitting people around their face," he commented causing her hackles to rise as she'd only hit one other person in that fashion recently and that was Janeway in her closed office, thus she stood tense both her hands balled as fists at her sides.

"So what do you want?" she ground out for the second time and not letting on that she realised he was obviously in with those three Admirals from that office, for they were the only ones who'd have such information; her husband and Janeway being the other two present at that time.

"A word, just a word," he said, his stance still self-confident, hoping she would tell **him** what he wanted to know without having to resort to any unpleasant methods or questions; yet she kept stubbornly silent. "Oh, B'Elanna," sighing dramatically, trying to convey friendliness, but she just wasn't buying it. "Surely I don't have to drag it out of you?" he asked mildly, taking a step closer.

She growled, thus he wisely backed off in a way that allowed her to see over his shoulder into the room beyond him.

"I only want to know where **he** is," trying to calm her with his tone of voice.

"Who is this **he**?" her own tone revealing that his calming techniques were way off target as always. She – like her missing friend – had never liked this man and after what had happened on _Voyager_ whilst in the Delta Quadrant even less so now.

"Our mutual missing friend," the Bajoran said, his tone still trying to calm her. "His location, as I'm aware you have met with him," he added.

"Oh is that **all**!" her voice incredulous. "I would have thought it was more than that!" she sneered. "What if I don't want to tell you, Teero; as you are **no** friend to us."

"I'm sure we don't want to resort to anymore physical persuasion!" he wheedled. For a moment she contemplated whether she should keep talking to this fiend, when she caught sight of her husband and the silent encouragement he was giving her, to do just that - talk.

"As I have already said, **I do not know** ," she said through gritted teeth. "Even if I did know I certainly wouldn't tell **you** , Teero."

"Why ever not?" seemingly genuinely puzzled by her open hostility towards him. "You're Maquis, so am I."

"If you really were, Teero; you'd let this die along with the dead on Tevlik's Moon," her voice softening in thought of her brutally lost comrades.

"It is for **them** , I'm here," his voice angry, taking the opposite stand to herself. "They **need** to be avenged; those responsible **need** to be punished for allowing them to die in such a manner," his eyes taking on a maniac glow.

"Why and who needs to be punished," puzzled by his vehemence.

"You wouldn't understand," evading the question and turning to look out the window and the wild weather outside. It afforded her a quick look into the room beyond to see her husband and father-in-law watching and listening. If there were any security guards close by they weren't visible.

"Why wouldn't I understand? And what has this to do with my missing friend?" He grinned almost cruelly at her, his expression telling her as loudly as any words that he was there to ask **her** the questions, not to answer any, even though she had a legitimate reason for asking.

"You still maintain that you do not know where he is?"

"That's about right!" feeling her frustrations rise along with her justifiable anger. "I don't know what game you're playing, Teero. But I'm not dancing to your tune!"

"Interesting metaphor!" Her growl causes him to shrink back from her as she steps forward to keep her sleeping daughter safe. "Don't you want to see justice done?"

"Justice, yes," she agreed.

"Just not the Maquis way!"

"Just not **your** way, Teero!" her voice emitting a dangerous edge to it, which worried her husband wanting to move forward, but a gentle restraining hand on his arm, kept him in place, beside his father, who shook his head in silent advice to stay put. Reluctantly he did so and continued to listen, the recording device picking up the Bajoran's every word and actions.

"He can't hide forever," he said, hoping it would loosen her tongue; she just glared at him. "I'll be back," he assured her, twisting the pendant he wore and waited, but nothing happened.

"Waiting for a transport?" asked her husband casually, coming into the room. Before Teero can react two security males appear either side of him – via transport and take him into custody. The glare he gives the couple as he's lead away leaves them in no doubt that he has unfinished business to settle with them at some time.

Only once he's gone from the house does she relax into her husband's gentle loving embrace, feeling the tension drain out of her.

"At least we know that's one player out of the picture," commented Paris Snr.

"I'm not so sure, Dad," noted his son frowning. "The only way he could have known about our meeting with Chakotay was from that day in Janeway's office."

"No-one in the family knows, except possibly Ayala as we met him at Scarborough," B'Elanna assured him.

"I see," he was thoughtful, as they contemplated what the Bajoran had said, sitting comfortably together, Miral awake and held in her father's arms. "I'm puzzled as to why he wants to punish someone for Tevlik's Moon massacre, as it was reported that it was a Bajoran that revealed the location to the Cardassians and the Jem'Hadar."

"Why?" asked Torres puzzled by this information.

"We'll never really know, my dear."

"Maybe not; For the Dominion though it turned into their Pearl Harbour," said Paris junior.

"You'll have to enlighten us, non history buffs," his mother quipped joining them, having arrived in time to hear his last comment. Thus he explained about how Japan's actions against America's Navy at the Hawaiian military base led to the US entering World War two. "It was documented that the Japanese Fleet Admiral said that they'd already lost their war against America, as they'd awoken a sleeping lion that would not rest until he'd roared his loudest. What the Dominion did to the Maquis with the aid of the Cardassians and the Jem'Hadar on Tevlik's Moon had the same effect on the Federation, and I think they realised that."

No-one said a word as they thought over all that had happened so far and wondered what the next few days and hours would bring to them, the Federation and especially Starfleet Admiralty.

=/\=


	11. Interlude

Disclaimer: please see chapter one; but last I looked CBS/Paramount still owned these character rights I just play with them now and again.

 **Interlude**

Somewhere in the Alpha Quadrant an angry Warrior strode round a living room in the house of a friend, his pacing expressing his pent up feelings better than any words he could have spoken at that moment.

He'd just been informed about what was happening on Earth to those he considered as his family. This friend just watched him, wary of incurring that pent up anger of his in their direction, whilst the third person of the house had quietly left, knowing it was best to leave these two younger person's to sort out their own troubles between them.

"Patience, my Friend."

"How can I be, with my family obviously in grave danger!" he growled, continuing to pace the room, hands clenched at his sides into tight fists, feeling and acting like a caged animal. "Why are they incarcerated like that; what have they done to anybody and what's happening to **her**?" he muttered voicing the questions that were going round and around in his head. "They need my help!" he growled angrily.

"Well **you** need to calm down yourself first, at the very least," his friend pointed out reasonably. "You can't go charging in like a raging bull, you may well do more harm than good, to them and yourself," his friend bit back, the voice strained and sad. He gave his friend a swift look as he paced, reacting to the person's tone knowing that this friend was right, yet that didn't stop him from feeling that he needed to do something.

"What do you think you could do?" came the calm question a moment later effectively halting his pacing in mid-stride, to stare confusedly at his friend; after a moment he visibly deflated and ran a tired hand through his hair.

"I don't know," he admitted, his helplessness coming though in his voice. Although he knew he wasn't a prisoner as such here at his friends' bequest, but the fast paced events on Earth with his family had in a sense made him one, he realised.

"I offered you anonymity and that is what you got, my Friend." The other person moved closer to his dejected side, voice softer and understanding. "Neither of us could have foreseen or predicted the catalyst that would result from that one act – you vanishing." He sighed; his anger all but spent as he took hold of his friend's hand and squeezed it reassuringly.

"No we didn't," he admitted quietly. "Perhaps it would be better if I didn't know what is happening to my family. What I don't know I can't worry about," he added, making his friend smile.

"You sure?" he was asked gently. He decided not to answer verbally as he turned away and stared out the room's main window; again it was his body language that spoke volumes to his friend and more loudly than any words could have done, of how he really felt about this whole affair and that he wished it was over soon; so he could return safely to his family. The friend stepped closer and wrapped an arm around him; he drew the smaller body closer to him and held on as he sighed grateful for this persons' presence; thus together they watched the planet's sun slowly set turning the alien sky of his current residence a deep rich salmon pink.

 **NB:** Short I know. More is coming I hope!

1


	12. Act One

**Disclaimer:** TPTB still own STVoy, I just play with them.

 **Act One!**

The young man was understandably nervous as he made his way to the FNN studios and the staff entrance; with him were a couple of crew members from _Voyager_ who had worked the lower decks, so weren't immediately recognisable as Janeway's people, they were just good technicians who also knew how to use the chip/nanoprobes that Seven had given him when he'd visited her that day.

Robin was a little surprised no-one questioned his presence in the building at this unusual hour, his companions told him not to knock it, as they made their way to the recording studios. Going to the main broadcasting studio would have been foolhardy and possibly fallen directly into the proverbial laps of their enemies, thus they were making for one of the smaller technical rooms. Tom Paris had been right when he'd said it was like one of his 20th Century spy films, he said softly to his companions as they entered the smaller control booth. First they checked it over for any anomalous readings, surveillance devices or the like, and then and only then did Robin signed them into the system, which they checked again, before they proceeded with their data gathering calling up all the interviews – not just with _Voyager_ 's command team – but the whole PR wagon; tapping into all the un-broadcast material as well. Robin moved to the doorway and kept watch as the building woke up around him, still feeling uneasy about the fact that he hadn't been challenged about his early presence here, but his boss did encourage independent investigating and reporting and he was not pass his probationary period. He did though feel a bit like his famous namesake from Earth's England's history – robbing the rich to feed the poor – the thought made him smile instead of grimacing. Those 'rich' almost always being the Norman masters and the physically rich and powerful clergymen of the Catholic Church, whilst the 'poor' were the Saxon serifs; in this case the 'rich' were some in Starfleet Admiralty and the 'poor' the common people in general. He and his cohorts – Hood and his merry men dressed in Lincoln green – that thought really did have him grinning as they were in 'green' the green overalls of FNN's maintenance techs.

"All done," whispered one those 'Merry Men'.

"Right, have you logged out?" A nod confirmed the fact. "Follow me," Robin said calmly and led the way to the other back entrance that all tech staff used to exit the building, so that the same security checks were carried out but by a different set of security staff. Once they were at a safe distance – so their communications couldn't be detected – they sent a message to their contact.

"Act One, scene one all set."

#Acknowledged# was the texted response. The three of them stripped off the overalls, their normal civilian clothes revealed from underneath the green and placed them in the cleaner's bag Robin carried; this they then deposited at the nearest cleaning outlet and then went to find some breakfast and await the next stage of developments. The cafe they'd chosen had the usual large plasma television screen in a prominent position so that all could see it from wherever one sat in the main area. At that moment it was playing with the latest newscast from FNN which was the Federation's main News Network, with the other two main networks as smaller screens in opposite corners, but the three 'Merry Men' knew very soon **all** the broadcasting networks would be displaying the same 'news'.

=/\=

Aboard _Voyager_ in Astrometrics, Janeway waited somewhat nervously for one of her three fellow Rear Admirals to contact her, having left them all the same message, but just which of them would contact her was what was making her nervous. She knew at _Pathfinder_ Barclay also waited ready to implement the backup plan should it be necessary. On the _USS Enterprise_ , somewhere outside the main solar system they too waited hoping all went well with the plan and that the 'woodworm' would be flushed out along with the rotten core. In her office Fleet Admiral Alynna Necheyev also waited along with the current President of UFP. He'd been surprised to learn from her the current state of affairs and fate of the _Voyager_ crew and what it could possibly imply within Starfleet and the Federation, yet he'd been willing to wait things out with her and let 'that' crew take centre stage for now.

The console bleeped at her, causing her heart to jump within her. It also informed her of who was contacting her, thus she was going to reach for the control to open it, when a soft voice called her rank and she stood back and made a calm order.

"Computer open a channel!" The computer bleeps in response and slowly the face of a fellow two star Admiral hones into view on Astrometrics' main screen.

"Good morning, Admiral," she said pleasantly. A half-hearted grunt was her only reply, but she didn't let it deter her from her appointed task. Elliot stood beside her working the console, thus avoiding direct eye contact with his former master. He knew from the data gathering he'd been engaged in over the last few weeks and days as to what this man and his cohorts were possibly up to, and that it went against everything Starfleet stood for, which gave him better grounds to go against his former orders, as much as the persuasion Janeway and Paris had used.

"I thought we'd better go over some of the finer points of your proposals before we offered them for higher approval," she began formally.

"All it requires is **your** endorsement and approval," he snapped.

"I beg to disagree, Rear Admiral Lutero Pleasances," she said. He stared at her his mouth a thin line of angry disapproval, for she had just committed the most tabooed act – naming him over the communications system. Elliot hid his smile feeling Janeway stand taller beside him, knowing that this former Starship Captain wasn't doing to be intimidated by this desk bound Admiral and his scheming cohorts: _She's faced down the Borg Queen and lived to tell the tale, which was more than you have done,_ he thought softly.

=/\=

In the main control room at FNN the staff were getting ready to start the first news program of the day when all their boards went haywire; electrical arcs shooting across the main board, causing some staff to leap backwards from the small electrical shock it gave them. The main bank of screens in front of them all showed static for a moment and then one by one from left to right they cleared to reveal a three-way split screen arrangement. In one quarter area was a male two star Admiral, angry looking, in the second quarter area was one half of _Voyager_ 's command team, speaking clearly, her command presence there for all to see, in the main half of the screen it was taken up with moving images, some of which they themselves had broadcast.

"I knew that woman was a good commander," said the head controller softly, as he sat watching the woman, whilst some of his staff tried to get control of their broads.

Suddenly a flustered body entered the control booth; it was the recently and newly appointed head of FNN and from the expression that was showing on the persons face he was not happy.

"What is happening?" he asked a little breathless.

"I think you can **see** what is happening!" snapped the controller not happy himself at having his domain invaded by this new boss. He had taken over just after _Voyager_ had returned to Earth and it had been under his orders that the interview with the Command team had been altered; something that still rankled with this long time broadcaster and believer in giving out only the truth and thus following the Starfleet ethos of 'First Duty – to the truth'.

"Gaffer, we've tried all the other broadcasting channels and they are all showing the same as us," noted one of the technicians.

"Noted," the controller said and waved the tech back into a seat.

"I need you to get this tape broadcast," said The Boss, holding out a current broadcasting tape.

"Well if you'd like to try," invited the Gaffer indicating the seemingly innocent boards. His staff held their collective breath as The Boss went to touch the board and whipped his hand back promptly after it came into contact with the sparking shield that protected the boards.

"No-one is doing anything on these boards until whoever set it up cancels the protocols," said the Gaffer. "Oh for goodness sake sit down, watch and listen **you** might learn something," Gaffer snapped at the stunned Boss, indicating the chair beside him.

"Gaffer; It's not just the broadcasters that are affected. **All** communications systems are wide open," one of his techs informed him. The man found himself grinning broadly.

"Good on you, Janeway," he whispered, still grinning, whilst The Boss sat lost looking beside him.

In Necheyev's office the President was puzzled at what the Admiral's aide had informed them about this broadcast.

"Everything?" he asked astonished.

"Yes, Mister President. All communications systems are in effect jammed wide open; civilian, broadcasters, Starfleet, Federation, even so-called secure systems."

"What of our allies and enemies?"

"Mister President. No-one is going to creep up on us," noted Necheyev calmly.

"How can you be so sure?" he snapped sourly.

"Because all navigation beacons are also communication relays and boosters and with the system now wide open, including all communications of our allies and enemies; no-one is going anywhere. Because every ship's computer will try to link into the navigation beacon only to have their communications linked into this broadcast," she told him calmly. Her aide found himself grinning softly, especially as the penny dropped for the UFP President.

"Oh, I see," he muttered quietly and started to relax.

" _You are asking me, to – in effect – condemn an entire planet to years of unnecessary hardship and suffering, and for what?"_

Said Janeway's voice into the ensuing silence, they waited for a response yet there didn't appear to be one.

=/\=

 **NB:** What next I wonder!?

3


	13. Scene Two!

**Disclaimer** : ST Voyager and all characters therein are the property of Paramount & CBS, no infringement intended.

 **Scene Two!**

At the Paris' residence most of the _Voyager_ crew were gathered to watch the broadcast, listening to their commanding officer's words, whilst watching the moving images on the main half of the screen, recognising the video footage that Robin Hood had made at their Family picnic, especially the treatment of Seven, Icheb and the Doctor, by the black clad security personnel.

"Do we know how they are fairing?" Dalby asked, pointing to their three friends on the screen.

"Dad's looking into it now, but he's not hopeful, as Admiral Hayes doesn't even know who ordered their internment," Tom informed them.

"Pity we can't just transport them out," said Lyssa Campbell, who'd often been assigned the post in transporter room one, over the years of their journey.

"With the communications system as open as it is, we'd be lucky to get them out in one piece," someone said with a smile in their voice.

"It is more the security system surrounding that compound that would be the problem," said Ayala quietly.

"I wonder if Chakotay is watching," her tone sad and concerned.

"He can't exactly avoid it, Lanna," her husband said softly sitting beside her, his arms holding her close, whilst their daughter slept in her arms innocently oblivious to what was happening around her.

=/\=

In the cafe across town, Hood and his men watched and listened as some of the disgruntled customers tried every channel only to discover the same "news" on all the channels.

"What's going on?" someone shouted angrily.

"Oh just shut up and listen," said the calm tones of the cafe proprietor.

"That **Woman** has been in the news far too often for my liking!" shouted the angry voice.

"Yeah especially since her First Officer went missing," noted another sourly. Instead of answering, the proprietor just clicked the volume control and the voice of Janeway filled the area effectively drowning out any other vocal sound. Thus the customers had no choice but to be quiet and listen. Robin smiled to himself as the proprietor went back to his domain taking the control device with him. This had always been the man's way of dealing with his more vocal customers, so that they either sat quiet and listened or left.

"Do you think they know something?" asked one of his Merry Men in hushed tones.

"They might," he agreed. "But not likely."

"More likely the silent ones," noted the other, pointing out a small group of black clad squaddies, sitting in a corner and who looked rather uncomfortable and distinctly uneasy.

"We'd better keep an eye on them," Robin said softly, his eyes roaming over the rest of the customers, hoping they wouldn't turn ugly in the light of the revelations yet to come.

=/\=

Across the star systems more and more Star ships, Star-bases, colonies, outposts, merchant shipping and the like were drawn in unwittingly to what was taking place in Sector 001. The Klingon's were the first to find their communications linked into the broadcast; at first the High Council and Command were enraged that their systems were being used in this way openly exposing them to their enemies, but when they realised that the Romulan's were in the same position, the Klingon High Chancellor decided to sit back and watch, he knew his time would come.

"Leave it alone!" he ordered and sat back in his chair and watched Janeway with growing respect and admiration. "A True Warrior," he whispered to the concern of those who heard him, but the Emperor just smiled in agreement.

The Tal Shiar tried every means at their disposal to get out of the loop, but to no avail. The Praetor ordered all Romulan's just to wait, watch, listen and learn, from the broadcast.

"What can those Human's ever teach us?" snapped one of his Senators'.

"Perhaps nothing," he agreed. "But how do we know unless we listen."

"Not that we have any choice in the matter," muttered another.

"Everyone is in the same position, Senator," he responded calmly. His words ended the muttering, thus they too awaited a chance to speak, because the Praetor knew that would come.

On Cardassia, their broken home scattered around them could do nothing but wait, watch and listen, their ships scattered throughout their system unable to navigate anywhere. Elim Garak watched at High Command central control with his usual patience and a sense of grudging respect for this Starfleet Captain, even in the face of what came next:

" _Is there something you're not telling me?_ Janeway asked pointedly. _"All those planets that_ _ **you**_ _are purposing to support life and food production, all sustained heavy bombardment from orbital ships. Question is, were they all Cardassian_ _or perhaps you'd like to implicate someone else?"_

" _I don't know what you mean!?"_ trying to avoid eye contact with her.

" _Cardassia would_ _ **love**_ _to implicate the Maquis in some of their more dubious activities in the former DMZ, especially those planets that were devastated from orbit. But they didn't have the right weaponry to obliterate whole regions, fertile valleys, forests, poisoning ground water supplies, etc; not even at ground level and certainly not from orbit. Cardassian War-ships could, even some experimental Starfleet weaponry could. Perhaps those developed to fight the Borg?"_ her tone hardening, especially as the male still refused to look at her directly. _"What are you trying to hide, Rear Admiral Pleasances?"_ she questioned quietly.

=/\=

In his prison cell Teero was quietly seething with utter contempt and anger, not at Janeway as she revealed what had been happening to herself, her crew, and what this male Admiral was asking her to endorse in the DMZ; His anger and loathing was aimed at this Admiral Pleasances, if not the entire Federation and Starfleet for allowing this person to get away with what amounted to genocide in his eyes, including what had taken place at Tevlik's Moon to the Maquis and their families sheltering there. In Teero's mind they were all guilty of that mass murder there and he turned his thoughts to an even bigger revenge. It was Janeway's next words that stopped him developing those thoughts further.

" _As for the whereabouts of my former XO, that is anyone's guess, but I'm sure someone knows and is not saying. For their sakes I hope they_ _ **stay**_ _silent,"_ Janeway said her expression hard and sad. _"It appears that his disappearance has caused a chain reaction of events as though he shouldn't have,"_ she paused frowning puzzled as she gathered her thoughts. _"It has raised some very pertinent questions though, questions that require some very pressing and truthful answers. One – Why was he attacked - mugged by persons unknown_ _ **twice**_ _for an act he'd never even considered – let alone carried out? Two – Why is a certain question asked of the Command Team that has never crossed our conscious thoughts – and again we never carried out? Just a side point on that a ship's command team is often made up of_ _ **three**_ _persons not two, as is the case with Voyager's Command Team."_

=/\=

On the _USS Enterprise_ , the steady expressions around the ship's main bridge reflected the seriousness of what Janeway was saying, but the senior staff also knew there were some serious short comings within the Federation and Starfleet HQ command that couldn't be ignored and that _Voyager's_ unexpected arrival had sent shockwaves of unease rippling across the high echelons of Admiralty, the question now was why and who?

"Mister Data, is the communications system holding?" Picard asked concerned.

"Yes Captain. The signal is boosted every time. There have been some attempts to close it, but the command is counteracting those attempts; including from the Borg."

"It's reached that far?" asked the soft voice of Counsellor Troi.

"It is still reaching out and will continue to do so until the command to stop is issued."

"And that can only come from one Captain Kathryn Janeway," noted Riker.

"Indeed, Number One. Indeed," mused Picard relaxing back into his seat, to await the outcome of this tirade of words and questions. "Scene Two almost complete," he muttered softly. Commander Data looked round at him, but said nothing as he continued to monitor the broadcast and the integrity of the communications system, not that he could shut it down or interfere with it in anyway, only Janeway could do that. He smiled to himself.

=/\=

 **NB** : Sorry this has taken a while. Please review, Thank you for your patience.


	14. Universal Question

Disclaimer see chapter one:

 **Universal Question**

Seven discovered her admiration for her former Captain and mentor growing stronger as they watched and listened to her revelations as to what had been happening since – if not before – Chakotay had just vanished, disappeared into the wilds of the Alpha Quadrant.

' _Just the thought of the man left her feeling 'weak at the knees' to use a human expression_ ,' she thought softly. Her attention was arrested by the movements of the black clad squaddies who were drilling for no reason she could determine, then she felt the young male beside her.

"Icheb, what is it?" she asked anxious.

"Not what, but who!" he responded.

"You're not making any sense," noted the Doctor worriedly as the Commandant walked in.

"Can you explain these readings?" he asked without pre-amble, thrusting a PADD at the blonde female. They all waited as she studied the information carefully and then handed it to Icheb having added a note to the PADD to stay silent.

"May I check the sensor readings myself?" she asked politely.

"Be my guest," he responded abruptly and had the three escorted with him to the main control centre.

The two ex-Borg re-checked the readings at the main console explaining as they did so, that the sensors used a different frequency to the communications system; therefore everyone could know what was out there in space, just that they couldn't move freely to investigate until the navigation beacons were clear.

"Thanks. But what are those readings?" said the Commandant. "Borg?"

"Negative. The Borg needs a fixed reference point in order to create a stable exit point for a transwarp corridor," Seven explained.

"So what is it?"

"More a case of who; but to answer your initial question," sensing the Commandant's growing impatience. "It is a subspace echo of something moving towards us."

"Subspace?" queried the man puzzled. Both Icheb and the EMH whispered a name.

"A subspace corridor is being repaired as they travel it. Yet if they exit into normal space they will be subject to the same conditions as every other ship currently in range of this transmission – broadcast," she said calmly, silently confirming what her companions had already realised.

"You'd better remain here," said the Commandant indicating they keep an eye on this new threat. Icheb wondered if it was a new threat recalling what their former friend and morale officer had told them.

" _Three – Why are three members of my crew interred in what I can only describe as a prison camp by Black Op's and for what reason?"_ said Janeway her voice clear as she listed her next question. _"Four – Why has Starfleet Admiralty gone into hyper drive due to_ Voyager's _unexpected return to the Alpha Quadrant? Five – Why is it necessary to clear every Federation database of certain archived information, including my vessel? Without the **full** command team no-one can have direct access to that archive,"_ she noted enlightening her listeners as to one possible reason why finding her missing XO was important for someone.

=/\=

In the Fleet Admiral's office she and the President had just received the same information about the subspace echoes and question five was the one she had discovered on her inspection tour of the Fleet and all its facilities and that no-one could explain why or who had deleted the data and even what that data was. For the first time in her life – and especially in her current capacity as Fleet Admiral – Alynna Necheyev felt helpless, thus her face was grim realising that things were out of her control, totally out of her control. The feeling was not a pleasant one but was a rather unsettling one, a feeling she noted the President shared. They glanced at each other in mutual understand, realising their current circumstances was something that would have to be addressed if the Federation and Starfleet were to operate effectively together in the near future, not just with each other, but with their allies and the rest of the known galaxy. For now all they could do was wait and listen.

" _Question six – Why are_ _ **you**_ _so adamant that the planets in the former DMZ be put into food production_ _ **now**_ _, before the suitability study is complete? I'm aware that some of our former allies and food producers have withdrawn their support from the Federation due to the war; thus creating the real possibility_ _of food shortages a worry for everyone. But this often goes hand-in-hand with the aftermath of war. What, who and more importantly **why**_ _are you trying to hide something or someone, Admiral?"_

Silence permeated the quiet office and then the screen went blank. They both silently wondered what would come next. Janeway's voice was crystal clear and calm:

" _That does not absolve you from answering the universal question – Why Admiral."_

"No it doesn't," the President muttered sourly bringing a soft smile to Alynna's face. The screen snapped back on, the man looking angrier than he had before.

" _You do know that the communications system is wide open and that everyone can hear this. How'd you do it Janeway?"_ he snapped.

" _It's really quite simple, Admiral,"_ she paused a moment causing anticipation. _"I just asked the computer to open a channel."_

" _What?"_ he stammered.

" _I just ordered the computer to open a channel,"_ she repeated quietly.

" _That doesn't explain what is happening,"_ he argued.

" _Actually it does. A computer follows two basic and very simple rules. On or off; one or nought; yes or no; black or white; It doesn't evaluate the in-between or the subtleties of what is asked, it only follows a direct and precise command. Only humanoids work and think in every subtle shade of gray, Admiral. Computers will only carry out a task as per instructions and as their programming dictates. Therefore when I asked the computer to open_ _ **a**_ _channel that is precisely what it is currently doing opening every channel it comes across because I did not give a specific channel for it to open,"_ pausing again to look at the man before her wondering where the answer to her next words would lead.

Before she could say anything though the sound of hearty gruff loud laughter filtered through the open system, which was soon followed by a deep male gravelly voice.

" _She's caught you out there! Wonderful,"_ his voice gruff with ill-concealed mirth, laughing again. The face of a battle scared Klingon slowly faded up onto and filled part of the screen. He grinned at Janeway, giving her a respectful nod of his head, but he scowled at the male Admiral, his mirth slipping away to be replaced with grim determination.

" _The Woman Warrior has asked some very valid and pointed questions that now require some very pointed answers. I hope you'll do that with honour and clarity for all of us,"_ his tone hard and unforgiving.

The title Chancellor Martok had used to honour her, gave Janeway a jolt her eyes widening a little as she recalled who else had called her by that title, when, where and why. She swiftly pushed the feelings neatly back into the hidden recesses of her mind and squared her shoulders to deal with the here and now.

An act that every Starfleet and Betazoid trained councillor recognised in the female Admiral as she buried unwanted and obviously unacknowledged feelings of past events in her life that had possibly more to do with her Delta Quadrant journey than anything else.

On the _Enterprise_ Commander Deanna Troi, sighed softly.

"Looks like you have some unfinished business with one Kathryn Janeway," Picard noted quietly, having come to know his counsellor very well over the years they'd worked and served together.

"Yes, it does," she agreed watching the female on the screen as they waited for Admiral Pleasances to respond to the former Klingon General's words. Yet it was another pointed strong male voice that spoke:

" _Admiral Pleasances, Why is the one universal question that doesn't just require an answer, it_ _ **demands**_ _an answer,"_ said the Praetor of Romulus.

=/\=

 **NB:** That came together a little quicker than the last chapter. Now for the next one. I wonder if you - dear readers can guess who the new party is?


	15. New Players?

Disclaimer: You know the drill here, but TPTB, Paramount/CBS own these characters etc. I just have fun.

 **New Players?**

As they awaited the Admiral's response to the Praetor's very pointed and obvious statement, one person found her mind wondering back to when this had all started, feeling that they were losing sight of their former objective – that of discovering why and where her friend had vanished to. Perhaps one reason as to why had been answered in the last hour or so, but was that the only reason.

"Penny for them," a familiar voice whispered lovingly in her ear, making her smile.

"They might cost **you** more than that," she teased back and then sobered. "Chakotay," it was all she needed to say as her tone conveyed what was really on her mind. Tom gave her a gentle squeeze of reassurance.

"Do you think he'll answer?" Henley asked quietly, bringing the couples thoughts and attention back into the room and the main broadcast.

"Doubtful," noted a new voice.

"Dad?" his son questioned warily, having recognised the sternness of the man's tone.

"He might be able to answer the questions to do with the DMZ and the planets there, but anything else," he shrugged, a gesture that seemed so out of place on this authoritative elder man and yet summed up how complex and uncontrollable the whole situation had become, not just for him and them, but for all of Starfleet and the Federation, if not the whole galaxy.

"There are something's that even you don't know about," Ayala summarised thoughtfully. Paris snr. said nothing; he didn't have too, they were all realising that something bigger than just their former commander and friend going missing was happening here.

"Did you discover anything about, Seven and the other two?" Tom asked his voice quietly disturbing the thoughtful silence. His father just shook his head, clearly frustrated by that whole side of this affair; he sighed deeply, his shoulders slumping dramatically.

"You tried, Admiral Paris. That's the main thing," said Lyssa Campbell her hand touching his arm, her eyes understanding. The elder Paris looked at her and then round at the others of his son's crew mates all of them expressing the same sentiment that had been voiced.

"Thank you," he said gruffly his voice choked with emotions he didn't want to fully acknowledge just then; taking that hand into his and squeezing it gratefully.

=/\=

Seven carefully observed the sensors as they tracked the sub-space echo as it moved through the layers of that region towards the border between the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. She and Icheb had recognised the readings from their brief time in a sub-space corridor and when the originators had fled their bomb blasted and beleaguered planet into the vastness of space and the bolt hole that the corridors had offered with their enemies pursuing hot on their heels. Janeway had rightly decided against traversing the corridors again and had ordered Paris to re-set their course in normal space on their original path for home.

"Seven?" a concerned voice questioned reaching out to her.

"Just remembering," she assured her friends.

"Can we extrapolate where that echo is heading or even where it will emerge into normal space?" the control centre's Commander, rather than the compound's Commandant asked, clearly thinking of the general security of his planet, from this unknown threat.

"We will try," Seven assured him. Thus the Commander nodded his approval to use the console to do the task; re-accessing and assessing the data the sensors were currently giving them and using their perfect re-call of the telemetry from _Voyager_ 's sensors and who the echo may well represent, they tracked the echoes possible course based on where it had been. As they did so a private and silent agenda of their own was set in motion as their guards had eyes only for what was happening via the broadcast, rather than what was happen right under their collective noses.

=/\=

In the cafe across town the Black-clad squaddies were looking decidedly uneasy as there was no clear path from their current seated position to the main exit door. Robin Hood and his two cohorts watched feeling the mood changing in the room around them, as the questions were asked and only silence answered them. Robin decided to make a quiet move; he stood and went to the main counter and ordered another round of coffee, making it a large pot rather than cups, before going over to the squaddies.

"Please join me and my mates for a coffee," he invited, ignoring the glare the largest and senior member of the group gave him. "Things will get very sticky if it's revealed what you and your kind are doing," he said softly so that only they heard, his tone also telling them, that that information might very well do so in the next few moments. The four exchanged worried looks; the senior member then sighed picked up his mug and stood nodding to Robin and followed him to his table, his mates following his lead as quietly as possible, so as not to disturb the other patrons within the cafe, whose eyes were thankfully glued to the screen. They sat at Robin's table where he poured them all a generous helping of the strong black coffee, and waited. At least here they all had a clearer escape route, either to the back door through the kitchen or the main emergency exit. The Squaddie leader nodded approvingly and sipped his coffee.

" _Can we extrapolate where that echo is heading or even where it will emerge into normal space?"_

" _We will try,"_ Seven assured her voice cutting across the quiet mutterings, having linked them into the broadcast.

"Don't do or say anything," Robin advised the Squaddie leader, a hand on the man's black-clad arm. "Alerting your Commandant may well jeopardise them and you," he added.

"You know more than your saying," noted the Leader.

"Maybe; But I believe there is more going on than any of us is fully aware of at this moment. Call it journalist intuition," his smile sad. All at his table said nothing, yet their expressions and side glances at each other said that they understood the implications of his words, along with what had already been revealed.

"I hope you are wrong..." Squad-Leader said, his voice trailing uncertainly.

" _The co-ordinates appear to be heading for an area within Starfleet Admiralty,"_ Seven said clearly.

" _Where exactly?"_ asked a male voice, that the Squaddies recognised as their Commandant.

" _I have the latitude and longitude figures as 37.871361; -122.25984."_

" _That would place it about here,"_ the Commander said looking at a local chart of San Francisco. _"Why there?"_ he asked clearly puzzled.

" _There's nothing there, it's just an empty room."_

" _Wait, I think I can clarify things,"_ noted one of his technicians. _"There, before the Breen attack it was used as a stellar cartography and communications area for visiting Admirals."_

" _Any idea when it was last used, in that capacity?"_

" _The only Stardate I can come up with is 41775.5"_

" _That's 2364, fourteen years ago. Why there?"_ the Commander asked again perplexed.

" _Do we have anything in the computer database for that date?"_ the Commandant asked.

" _Negative,"_ came the immediate response.

" _All databases have been cleared of that date and Stardate 41461.2,"_ noted Seven.

" _Why and who?"_

" _New players?"_

" _I do not believe so, but they might be to Starfleet."_

" _Then who?"_

" _Vaadwaur!"_

=/\=


	16. Dear Readers

Dear Readers,

My deepest apologies for not updating this and any of my other stories that still have chapters outstanding. My family life has been hectic over the last few months, starting last year with my father's diagnosis of Prostate cancer, along with his type 2 diabetes. He died in December when the cancer escalated; what with all the issues with chancing his estate into my mother's name and dealing with my own grief, I just haven't had any inclination to write.

Now my mother is currently in hospital very ill and still grieving for her husband of 59yrs marriage, this has added to my own grief and worries. As I still live in my parent/childhood home the tears and memories are never very far away.

I want to finish the stories I have started and possibly write some more, especially once the new Star Trek series is up and running. Until things have settled here and issues with my mother's ongoing care are dealt with, all my stories will currently be on hold.

For those of you who have favourite myself and my stories thank you, it means a lot to me.

Lizzy74656.

18/02/2017


	17. Dear Readers Two

Dear Readers Two

Hello again, my mother has made steady progress since it was discovered that her long term medication was causing problems. That has now been sorted and she is on the mend. She left hospital after a five week stay and is now back at home.

I am in the process of re-reading my story and hope to have some new chapters to continue this escapade; although I feel it may well go off on a different tangent than the pace had taken so far with the Vaadwaur added to the mix in the last chapter. Not that I have any idea where the story was going or who was responsible.

A case of watch this space...?

Once again thank you for your kind words, reviews, follows and favourites, I have really appreciated it. Thank you.


End file.
